Erstes Mal
by sol1na
Summary: Egal wie sehr Sanji es auch will, es braucht Zeit, bis er diesen großen Schritt endlich wagt. Eine Geschichte über Zoros und Sanjis erstes Mal. Antwort auf eine Prompt, die mir auf Tumblr gestellt wurde.


**Prompt:** Write down Sanjis first romantical and sexual expierience with a man. Of course his partner is Zoro. Sanji has to be a virgin and didn't have any expierience with men. Have fun!

* * *

**Erstes Mal**

„Was zur Hölle tust du denn da?"

„Was denkst du denn, was ich tue?! Ich bereite dich vor!"

„Du hast mir gerade auf den Hintern gespuckt!"

„Ich habe in meine Hand…", Zoro seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Weißt du was? Lassen wir das."

Er stand auf und griff nach seinem Shirt, das er vor ein paar Minuten noch achtlos und voller Elan in die Ecke geworfen hatte. Sanji drehte sich um, nackt wie er war, ohne auch nur ein klitzekleines Anzeichen von Scham zu zeigen, und beobachtete Zoro ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich wieder anzog, mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck und irgendwie wusste Sanji, dass er gleich seinen Alkoholvorratsschrank plündern würde.

„Hey", sagte er und es tat ihm fast weh, dass er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Zoros Augen Hoffnung flackern sah, bevor sie wieder denselben gleichgültigen Ausdruck, den sie meistens hatten, annahmen.

„Was?", fragte Zoro zornig und Sanji schluckte, bevor er antwortete. Er hätte gerne etwas anderes gesagt, aber er brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen.

„Wirf mir meine Kippen rüber, wenn du schon dahinten stehst."

Zoro sagte einen Moment nichts, starrte ihn nur an. Dann bückte er sich nach Sanjis Anzugjacke, fummelte die angebrochene Zigarettenschachtel aus der Tasche und warf sie ihm entgegen.

„Vergiss nicht die Lampe zu löschen, wenn du rausgehst. Usopp kriegt nen Anfall, wenn der Lagerraum brennt", sagte er und verließ den Raum. Sanji hätte besser damit umgehen können, wenn er die Tür geknallt hätte.

* * *

„Lass uns reden", sagte Sanji ein paar Tage später. Er setzte sich neben Zoro, der unter einem von Namis Orangenbäumen lag, die Augen zu und die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Er antwortete nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst", sagte Sanji genervt und trat Zoro leicht gegen den Fuß.

Zoro grunzte und öffnete ein Auge. „Sehe ich aus, als wäre ich in Stimmung für eine Unterhaltung?"

„Nein", antwortete Sanji und steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mund. Er zündete sie an, zog daran und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, bevor er weitersprach. „Aber wenn ich darauf warte, bis du mal Unterhaltungsfreudig aussiehst, wird es nie dazu kommen."

„Klingt Perfekt für mich."

Sanji ließ das unkommentiert und da nichts mehr zu kommen schien, schloss Zoro seine Augen wieder und schnarchte einmal demonstrativ. Sanji stand auf und ging.

* * *

Mal abgesehen von den schönen Frauen, war nichts im Himmel auch nur annähernd himmlisch gewesen.

„Gefällt er dir?", fragte Sanji und Zoro machte „hä?".

„Dieser Shandia-Gorilla. Ist er dein Typ?"

Zoro musterte ihn, starrte ihm so offenkundig ins Gesicht, dass es Sanjis ganze Willenskraft kostete, nicht rot zu werden. Dann schnaubte Zoro und Sanji hätte sich am liebsten für die Frage auf die Lippe gebissen.

„Ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht, was für ein scheiß Glück wir haben, dass wir alle noch leben und du spielst eifersüchtig?"

„Wer ist eifersüchtig?", fragte Sanji aufgebracht und stampfte wütend davon.

„_Ich"_, beantworte er sich seine Frage selbst, als er sah, wie Zoro diesen verfickten Shandia-Gorilla-Typen fickte. Es war spät, sie alle schliefen und Sanji wollte nur kurz pissen gehen, als er ihre Silhouetten im Mondschein entdeckte. Er hatte nicht schauen wollen, wirklich nicht, aber seine Neugierde siegte und als er erkannte, wer da stand und was sie da gerade taten, fiel ihm die Zigarette aus dem Mund. Er hätte sofort umdrehen sollen, aber er konnte nicht. Er beobachtete, wie Zoro den anderen beinahe _in_ den verdammten Baum fickte, Hose in den Kniekehlen und Hände an seinen Hüften. Es war rau und erbarmungslos und Sanji lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Er wurde hart und das war der Punkt, an dem er erkannte, dass er gehen sollte. Sie hatten stillschweigend entschieden, dass zwischen ihnen nie was gewesen war, nachdem Sanji den nächsten Schritt einfach nicht gehen konnte. Deswegen war es dumm, dass er immer noch hier stand. Deswegen war es dumm, dass er diesem verfickten Shandia-Typen den verdammten Schwanz abreißen wollte, den Zoro gerade in die Hand nahm. Es war dämlich, dass er das Gefühl hatte, in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so erregt gewesen zu sein. Aber manchmal handelte Sanji nicht rational, das wusste er – also blieb er stehen und gab sich die ganze Freakshow, bis zum Ende.

* * *

Als sie auseinander brachen und alles keinen Sinn mehr zu machen schien, als Sanjis Herz drohte zu explodieren, weil er dieses schreckliche Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und die Traurigkeit der anderen einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte, wusste er sich nicht besser zu helfen und er stand im Badezimmers des Hotels, in dem sie untergekommen waren, und holte sich einen runter.

Es war kein Akt der Leidenschaft, er liebkoste sich nicht, war nicht gut zu sich selbst und tat sich keinen Gefallen. Er musste Druck ablassen. Es war verkrampft und erzwungen.

Es erschreckte ihn nicht mal so sehr, als Zoro plötzlich vor ihm stand, Augen geweitet, Mund geöffnet.

„Ich… ‚`tschuldigung", stammelte er und wollte gerade wieder rausgehen, aber Sanji hielt ihn auf.

„Komm rein", sagte er und hörte dabei nicht auf, die Vorhaut an seinem Schwanz hoch und runter zu bewegen.

Zoro antwortete nicht, aber er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging auf Sanji zu. Er hielt einen kurzen Moment inne, aber dann besann er sich, griff nach Sanjis Penis noch bevor sein Mund seinen Hals gefunden hatte und er rieb ihn mit seiner schwieligen Hand. Er biss ihm in den Hals, keuchte gegen seine Haut und Sanji fummelte Zoros Schwanz aus seiner Hose und so standen sie da, schwer atmend, holten sich gegenseitig einen runter, leckten sich buchstäblich die Wunden, die nach Schweiß und Salz schmeckten.

Als sie kamen, beinahe gleichzeitig, kam auch der Schmerz zurück und es war alles umsonst gewesen.

Zoro verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

Dann waren da wieder die Kämpfe und alles was in Sanjis Kopf vor sich ging wurde wieder verdrängt, weil Leben wichtiger war, weil es wichtiger war, Robin zu befreien, wieder eine funktionierende Mannschaft zu werden und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie alle gemeinsam ihren Träumen entgegen segeln konnten.

Aber verdammt, Sanji hätte lügen müssen, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass er gerade in solchen Situationen nicht am meisten bemerkte, was ihn an Zoro von Anfang an so fasziniert hatte. Was sie so verdammt zueinander hinzog.

„Hey", sagte er zu Zoro, während er gerade einem der Marineoffizieren einen Tritt verpasste.

„Hm?", machte Zoro, der selbst gerade mit seinem Kampf beschäftigt war, offensichtlich mit einem Schwert weniger.

„Wenn das hier vorbei ist, lass es uns nochmal versuchen."

Er sah kurz ein Grinsen in Zoros Gesicht aufblitzen, dann brach die Hölle los.

* * *

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Zoro ihn auf einem neuen Schiff, in einem neuen Lagerraum und mit einem ganzen Haufen neuer Gerüche und Eindrücke, die Sanji noch nicht ganz aufgenommen und verarbeitet hatte.

„Ja", antwortete er nur und dann drang Zoro von hinten in ihm ein und, Gott, es tat weh. Sanji stöhnte laut auf und fluchte.

„Alles okay?", fragte Zoro. Er bewegte sich nicht, aber seine Hände strichen sanft übers Sanjis Taille.

„Sicher", antwortete er, weil diese Geste so lächerlich zärtlich war, dass er nicht anders konnte und weil er stur war und weil er das Gefühl hatte es ihnen schuldig zu sein.

„Gut", war alles, was Zoro darauf erwiderte und dann stieß er zu und Sanji fluchte erneut.

Für einen Moment fühlte Sanji nichts als den fürchterlichen Schmerz und er hoffte, Zoro würde sich beeilen und diese ganze Sache so schnell wie möglich beenden, aber dann spürte er einen leichten Kuss, der gegen seinen Rücken gehaucht wurde. Sanji drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten und er sah Zoro konzentriertes Gesicht, Mund geöffnet und ihm lief Schweiß von der Stirn. Er bewegte sich langsam in Sanji, während er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen leckte und dieser Anblick war es, der Sanji zurück ins Spiel holte.

„Komm schon, ist das alles? Leg los!", grinste er. Zoro sah ihn an.

„Für `ne Jungfrau hast du `ne ziemlich große Klappe", grollte er, aber seine Stöße wurden ein wenig kräftiger.

„Halt's Maul und fick mich!"

Und das tat er. Es war hart und schnell und schmerzhaft, aber als Zoro weitere Küsse auf seinen Rücken verteilte, mit seiner Hand seine Seite entlangfuhr und seine Zunge über seinen Nacken gleiten ließ, da wurde er auch wieder hart. Zoro griff nach Sanjis Hand und Sanji schlang seine Finger um Zoros. Er kam, als Zoro mit der anderen Hand seinen Penis fasste und er ihn in sich zucken spürte.

Sanji fiel erschöpft auf den Boden und der Bequemlichkeit halber, wie Sanji vermutete, blieb Zoro einfach auf ihm liegen.

„Warum haben wir damit so lange gewartet?", fragte Sanji nach einer Weile, ein wenig schläfrig, da Zoro ihm wie in Trance mit dem Fingern durch das Haar fuhr. Er rollte sich von ihm runter und Sanji drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Weil du eine Pussy warst und Angst hattest", grinste Zoro.

„Ich hatte keine Angst!"

„Klar. Du hattest so was von die Hosen voll. Und du wusstest einfach nicht, was gut ist und was nicht!"

„Ich hatte keine Angst!", wiederholte Sanji. „Aber ich gebe dir Recht damit, dass ich nicht wusste, was gut ist."

„Jetzt weißt du's", sagte Zoro und grinste selbstzufrieden.

„Jetzt weiß ich es", sagte Sanji und spielte dabei mit Zoros grünem Haar.

„Hat lang genug gedauert!"

Zoro schloss die Augen und Sanji verkniff sich einen Kommentar darüber, dass er immer das letzte Wort haben musste, weil er dieses friedliche beieinanderliegen nicht stören wollte. Und irgendwo hatte der grünhaarige Idiot ja auch Recht.


End file.
